The use of Bluetooth wireless networks with headsets is a fast growing trend in the telephony industry, providing mobility and hands-free operation. In addition, the use of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) has also increased, displacing circuit switch analog and digital telecom systems. Voice over Internet Protocol transmits voice over a data network utilizing Internet Protocol (IP) data packets. In VoIP, analog speech signals received from an audio source are digitized, compressed, and translated into IP packets for transmission over an IP network such as the Internet. Some benefits of VoIP include cost savings and new applications. For example, VoIP can be used to bypass the toll structure imposed by the service providers that operate the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or combined with other Internet services such as embedding voice mail messages into user e-mail.
The Bluetooth specification sets forth a Headset Profile protocol specifically directed at headset wireless communications. The Headset Profile is described in part K6 of the Bluetooth specification, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The Headset Profile relies on SCO for audio encoded in 64 kbit/s pulse code modulation (PCM) or continuously variable slope modulation delta (CVSD) and a subset of AT commands as set forth in global system for mobile communication (GSM) 07.07 for minimal controls, including the limited ability to ring, answer a call, hang up, and adjust the volume. Although only minimal controls are provided for, the Headset Profile protocol is advantageous as it does not mandate features typically undesired in headset applications which are required by other profiles, such as the Hands Free Profile.
In VoIP systems where the headset is utilized with a personal computer (PC), certain configurations utilize a Bluetooth USB (Universal Serial Bus) adapter coupled to the personal computer to effect wireless communications between the headset and a VoIP application running on the PC. Current VoIP solutions using the Bluetooth Headset Profile map button presses on the headset to USB HID (Human Interface Device) commands, which are then interpreted by the VoIP application as either call answer or call end commands. This provides the user with limited call control ability. In this scenario, the user is unable to attempt to make an outgoing call. The user is also unable to reject the incoming call. The user is required to perform these and other call related functions using the PC keyboard or mouse.
In these VoIP applications, it would be advantageous of the user to be able to perform additional telecommunications operations using the headset. In this manner, the user can take advantage of the mobility offered by Bluetooth and need not be in close proximity to the personal computer.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and systems for wireless Bluetooth headsets operating with the Bluetooth Headset Profile.